godly gamer
by AsuraBellz
Summary: harldr Poseidonson son of hela and Poseidon god ,glutton ,gamer he is many thing how will the multiverse handle him gamer!harry god!harry consumption!harry harem x harry
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the marvel ,avengers ,harry potter ,highschool dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did . harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight thor every chapter every series**

This story isn't going to be about me giving my life to save everyone, this isn't about how I fight to get attention from everyone this story isn't even about how I want revenge no this is about how my fucked up life went from boring and average to throwing around the gods eating monsters of legend this story is about me ….. oh wait you don't know who I am do you .

Well that's interesting I was born harldr Poseidonson ,prince of four kingdoms ,god of two pantheons ,son to two loving parents , to me that is ,they hated eachover and most over people coincidently. No I'm getting of track you most likely know me by a different name , oh what was it again hmmm… oh yea that's it

… harry potter

Born the 7th of July 1980 to Poseidon and hel lokidahter … yea that's rite the gods the big cahoonas and if your wondering yea I'm a god as well , well kind of I'm what's called a god – born , a child of two gods but of two different pantheons with no godly title of my own like god of the seas or god of sunshine . My dad Poseidon a Greek god an Olympian in other words and my sweet sweet mother hela a Norse god of the Asgardian persuasion.

They didn't know who they were doing anything with were actually god as well . Yea they just went down to earth to uh… hook up as it were . But I was born when they figured out it was each over they hated I was born from each over but they couldn't let that mare there view of me as it were . When I asked my mother about my birth she said something that made me very confused she said " baby my sweet baby when you were born I smiled " .

Know to me that was weird she was always smilingly with me it wasn't till later it was only with me when I was born it was the first time she felt something over than loneliness and sadness in over a thousand years , yea I know deep write.

Well lets get on shall well ,you see its not all sunshine and rainbows after my birth it was decided by the kings of Olympus and asgard that I would be sent down to earth and looked after by a family of wizardry who couldn't have a child of there own .

And so I went Layne in a basket on a summers knight for the potter to find me with but a single note and two silent watchers that I would not meet till eleven years later.

ONE HOURS LATER (lily pov)

Lily Ann potter nee Evans saying that should have made me happy ,but it didn't it made me sad you see after one of the best days of my life everything went down hill , after James and my wedding ,the perfect day that it was , we found out I couldn't get pregnant no ones fault pure blood inbreeding on James side and a potions accident in my side sad but we carried on

Then James joins those idiotic Hippies at Dumbledores bird club , sorry the order of the Phoenix bunch of idiots they do nothing but preach of forgiveness when death eater kill the mundane daily . And worst of all I have to deal with molly Prewitt soon to be Wesley the harpy could kill a seal with her voice that high pitched shrill … .

Sorry I'm getting carried all this is what caused me to be up at four in the morning I just couldn't find it me to sleep the smartest which since Rowena ravenclaw comes with a over active brain and all who knew .

But I would never moan about that again because of what I heard as I lay there on the couch.

"whaaaaaaaa ….."

And I was up like a shot looking around it took me a second to here it again as I walked to the door checking the wards (under my control James can barley work his way around the basic charms let alone wards of mine 100 times more complex than those of Hogwarts I mean really tho .. sort getting off topic again) if everything was alright getting the all clear I opened the door to see a beautiful green eyed black haired baby with the cutest button nose looking up at me.

Jiiiiiiii … it just stared it had stopped crying when I opened the door looking around for the parents only to find none and noticing the letter on the side of the basket I looked .

NORMAL POV

The letter –

To a misses Lilly Ann potter nee Evans I am saddened to have to do this but for his sake I must my name is Odin the baby inside the basket is my great grandson you see mine and his fathers family can not look after him due to a certain birth anomaly he can not stay with ever family till he is ably to get to us himself I cannot change the rule myself if I could I would let him stay with his mother but he can't he would most likely die .

I am so very sorry I can not tell you all the details but I will tell you he is a powerful magic user already about triple the average wizard and just born amazing isn't it .

So bequest you please raise him as your own I have already taken the liberty of seeing if any bond could form between you it seems your both very compatible so please I beg you raise him as your own

His name is harldr I suppose you'll most likely call him harry good luck

That day everything changed the world wouldn't no what hit it


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the marvel ,avengers ,harry potter ,highschool dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did . harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight thor every chapter every series**

Four years later both elder potters died defending young harry from the head death eater himself lord Voldemort and in doing so died himself by the backlash of his own spell.

Avadacadra once abracadabra one that heals the other that kills both spells gifted onto the mortal magic user's by death and life respectively and when they were gifted they were given a warning "never betray death because death will always wait for you"

In casting the killing curse at young harry Voldemort would have died just by this alone adding the effect of the protections and loving sacrifice of herself lily soul was forever sealed in harry and Voldemort physical form was destroyed with most of his magic and soul scattered it would take years for him to re form the world was at peace for the time being .

DUMBELDORE POV

I was running faster than I ever fought these old bones could as I dashed in to the floo. It was during the dinner 31 October, 1985 in Hogwarts grand hall that I received the news which made me both extremely happy and extremely sad Voldemort was dead or at least partially but it came at the cost of two of the finest young people he had ever met

When I arrived at the burnt husk of a cottage at the very end of Godrics hollow I wept ,then I heard it a roar of that could not be performed without the aid of magic surely or a very large horn

"mmmmuuuuuuummmmmmm!"

Running inside my heart broke the sight of little harry holding onto the lifeless form of lily his mother or so I thought

It took the better part of an hour to console young harry and have him explain what happened . Holding on to the inconsolable child Dumbledore he realised he had fallen asleep so with a wave of my wand I packed the entire house room by room into a empty magicly expanded trunk I always kept on my person for storage till harry came to Hogwarts

THREE DAYS LATER HOGWARTS medical bay

Harry had slept for three days strait and in that time ,remus and I agreed he would go live with petunia lilys elder sister . Sirius not healthy enouqdue to a stray course from macnare sapping at his magic constantly only just up and walking he had to sleep most of the day . Remus couldn't due to laws against werewolves raising children and albus being to old and having to run Hogwarts .

It took another day before harry woke crying continued for quit a while afterwards after Remus explained what would be happening harry the smart young boy agreed to do as told and was sent to his auntie petunia

NORMAL POV

After lily picked up harry lily had contacted petunia and had come to a mutual understanding as it were petunia didn't hate magic or lily anymore feared it yes not hate

Because of this raising harry with his cousin Dudley was rather easy with monetary help from Dumbledore and Sirius everything went smoothly there was no beating for young harry no cooking at three years old , no abuse . Harry was a closed of child but he was happy child

It took a year before harry was back to being his happy self again in that time he had joined the local primary school with Dudley and that was were he noticed something weird he was stronger ,faster and smarter than the other children by a lot he brought it up with his aunt but she said it was probably his magic

As the years went on he would be visited by both Remus and Sirius near weekly annoying as it was petunia didn't really mind

Harry was always busy if it wasn't school it was one of his extracurricular activities he had quit a good time

By the time he was ten he was a brown belt in his local karate Studio and quite the budding talent culinary wise joing both clubs at the age of seven . He had many hobbies and interests to many if you were to ask anyone else

Then it happened on his tenth birthday just as he woke

HARRY POV

 **Morning you have slept on a bed 100% restored to health and mana**

What ?

He stared at the screen for around ten minutes till he decided to hell with it and call his uncle Remus he would know what to do

With that I dashed down the stare to the phone a called him

Click

"hello who is this , if this is ano.." said Remus on the other line

"uncle Remus help I keep seeing thing I think something's wrong " cried harry

Click

It took less than thirty seconds before Remus was dashing through the front door rushing through every scanning spell he knew

This was the scene petunia walked in on with her husband Vernon

" what's going on?" petunia cried out in worry

"it seems that harry has developed some sort of strange magic it should go away soon , just go back to sleep it will be alright" Remus said directing the last part to me

As I made my way back to bead my head was filled with knowledge on how to use my new ability

"status" as soon as I said it another box appeared this time much larger and with new words

Haraldr Poseidonson (harry potter)

Age 10

Health - 3260

Mana – 3720

The gamer , the glutton ,the god

Title –son of Poseidon -son of hela –transpantheon –container of souls

Level – 1

Race – Olympian\Asgardian

Str – 90

End – 76

Dex – 98

Int – 86

Wis – 65

Luc – 61

Points –0

Money – 0

Haraldr Poseidonson is a half Asgardian half Olympian son of hela lokison and Poseidon heir to the Norse realms of Hel and Niffleheim as well as an heir to the crown of Olympus and Atlantis. After being banished to earth on the day of his birth he was adopted by the potter and raised happily till his fourth birthday were after the potters death was placed in the care of the durslys . Harry was raised in a normal environment attending school were he exceptional work caused him to mark to in Europe for his grade till his tenth birthday in which he gained control of his powers . Harldr has the powers of both his parents and the ability to do anything he could dream

Gains +5 to all stat each birthday

Son of Poseidon - +5 to str , end ,dex and int per level ,+500 mp per level ability's +water manipulation +earthquake manipulation + weather manipulation + Fish Communication +horse communication +water empowerment +water breathing +regeneration +bull communication

Son of hel - +10 to str ,end ,dex per level ,+1000 mp per level ability's +darkness manipulation + Astral Projection +spirit manipulation +allspeak +death touch + Canine communication + parseltongue +death empowerment +regeneration

Transpantheon – 3 powers chosen by heraldry +absorption consumption +fiction Adaption +healing

container of souls – due to lily sacrifice lilys soul is stuck in my body waiting to help harldr again

Harry stared amazed he felt it his full powers unlocked and with it he fell into a deep sleep for the day

When he woke harry started messing around with his newly acquired gamelike power

"options"

Selecting automatic loot items and body as well as HUD on showing my health and mama bar without going into my status screen

Next I looked up skills wondering what I had

"skills"

Gamer's Mind Passive lv – MAX Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. Immunity to illusions. Immunity to mind reading.

Gamer's Body Passive lv – MAX Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

Observe Active lv - 25 Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained

Instant Dungeon Create Active lv - 15 Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.

Instant Dungeon Escape active lv - 15 Used to escape instant dungeons.

water manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of water and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 mp per minute + per gallon

darkness manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of darkness and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 mp per minute

spirit manipulation active lv- max can manipulate summon and bind all types of spirits ,undead and dead all will obey your commands as the prince of hel and Niffleheim cost – varies

earthquake manipulation active lv- 1 can manipulate and produce earthquakes currently only able to use magnitude 1 of power cost – 50 mana per use

weather manipulation active lv- 1

Fish Communication passive lv- max can speak to all fish

bull communication passive lv – max can speak to all cows and bulls

Canine communication passive lv- max can speak to all canines

Parseltongue passive lv- max can speak to all snakes

horse passive communication passive lv max can speak to all horse type creatures

allspeak Passive lv – max can speak all the languages of humanoids in nine realms

water empowerment passive lv- max while wet or in water recover 100% of health and mana +500% str ,dex ,end and mana while wet or in water. X 10 boost to boost while in a sea or Ocean

death empowerment passive lv- max ever time you kill gain 1% of all there stats (minimum 1 stat) . Evre time you die increases all stats by 1% permanently

water breathing passive lv- max can breath under water

regeneration passive lv- 20 regenerates 20% of health per second

Astral Projection active lv -20 can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. Also regenerates health and mana 200% faster

death touch active lv- max you can kill any one you touch cost -1000 mp per kill

absorption consumption passive active lv- max eat everything you want normal food ,monsters , magic ,weapons everything eaten give you power you gain 10% of all stats of thing eaten as well all skills ,abillitys and powers at level 1 of what you eat

fiction Adaption passive active lv- max allows him to adapt use fictional knowledge and skills in his life as if they were truths (5 starting Adaptions starter + 1 every 10 levels) gain one skill or power of your choosing from each Adaption to start each

death resistance passive – lv max can not die (once HP reaches 0 you will sleep for 1 hour and wakeup with 100% mana and health as if you slept no penalty

healing Active lv- 1 (30%) allows the user to heal any disease or ailment threatening himself or others. Limit – 1 ailment per use. Cost-700 mp

Cooking passive lv – 24 allows you cook 24 % faster and food is 24% healthier

Karate passive / active lv – 65 passively increases str ,dex and end by 65% actively increases star ,dex and end by 650%

Hand to hand mastery passive / active lv - 70 passively increases str ,dex and end by 70% actively increases star ,dex and end by 700%

Stick fighting mastery passive / active lv - 25 passively increases str ,dex and end by 12% actively increases star ,dex and end by 250% while using eskrima sticks and the likes

Pole arm mastery passive / active lv - 34 passively increases str ,dex and end by 17% actively increases star ,dex and end by 340% while using any form of pole arm

Looking through my skill list I was amazed then I really looked at my status page

"how?"

It had been exactly one year since then I haven't levelled up due to a suggestion from Dudley the only person I told about my powers

I didn't want to scare everyone so I kept everything a secret well except duds he's been my best friend since I moved hear it was a month after getting my powers .

FLASH BACK

I had just got back from school spamming my observe along the way I didn't want to practice and of the big thing till Hogwarts next year

Then I saw Dudley

"observe"

Dudley Durley

Lv 4

10

Str 2

Dex 4

End 5

Into 7

Wis 4

Luc 10

Dudley Durley son of petunia and Vernon Durley while a little big around the middle and slightly mean tempered he is shaping out to be a fine young man he is best friends with harry potter and loves cake and games

FLASH BACK END

After reading that I felt I need to repay him somehow so I told him his first reaction was to ask if I could party turns out sadly I can't

He also helped me pick my five fiction Adaption choices so far

Them being Bleach ,full metal alchemist ,god of high school , Naruto and one piece

Hogwarts won't no what em


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the marvel ,avengers ,harry potter ,highschool dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did . harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight thor every chapter every series**

Harry POV DIAGON ALLY

Walking through the long narrow road of diagon ally me and Remus were getting my things for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. It turns out after going to gringots that the potter family is quit well of not massively but still I managed to get the keys to all my vaults and a nice mole skin money pouch so I don't have to keep opening and closing my inventory all day long.

First we visited potions ingredients store storing everything in a expanded bag I bought the general potions kit for 1st through 5th year including all tools and ingredients I would need

Then we went to general robe store to get my Hogwarts robes as well as my dragon hide gloves I also bought a nice set of dress robes black and green just in case

It took all in all three hours before I got everything except neither a pet or my wand , not that I need one being a god and all

As we walked in to olivanders I couldn't help but feel everything Sirius and tonks said about the place was true it was fairly large with rows apon rows of boxes linings ether flat surface in the shop as well as covered in its entirety in dust and soot I couldn't help but feel I bit disappointed

Just as I was about to ask Remus what to do I heard a distinct cough from behind us and ther he was standing next to a clean shaven Remus, olevander just as wind eyed and creepy as described

"observe "

Garrick Ollivander

Half elf half human

1100

Mp - 4500

Str - 11

Dex - 34

End - 10

Int - 280

Wis - 340

Luc - 100

was the proprietor of Ollivanders Wand Shop in Diagon Alley from the beginning of the 10th century. Ollivander was widely considered the best wandmaker in the world, and many wizards and witches buy their wands from him

He has been looking forward to giving harldr his wand since his birth due to being good friends with Odin in his younger year

OLIVANDERS POV

Wow its been over a thousand years since a last met a god but its still amazing to be in the presence of one

"prince harldr it is a Honour to meet you " I said with a low bow as I saw the wide eyes of the young god and the confused one of the human wolfman

"what are you talking about ?" replies the wolf man in sheer confusion

"oh nothing jokes and all , need something to do in my old age hah " I said smiling when I saw young harldr shaking his head "so shall we get on with the picking of your very own foci"

NORMAL POV

It took two whole hours of tryst wands ,rings hell even staffs but nothing was one hundred percent till we got to even more exotic foci but nothing hell harry even tried a whip

"I am so sorry mister potter but it seems I have nothing of my own creation that will fit you .. hmm.."

The half elf said with sadness in his eyes

Just as harry and Remus were preparing to leave harry felt himself moving to the back of the store as if something was controlling his moves even Remus with his wolf enhances strength couldn't stop him

At the back of the store where our protagonist final stopped in front of an old stand were lying on the stand was two swords equally as dusty as the shop itself at seeing this olivander stop Remus from getting harry with a hand on his shoulder and small smile tugging at his lips

As the tips of harry fingers touched the sword , a blinding light made the two elder men in the room close the eyes whith a stunted sensation . When they finally felt well enough to open there eyes they saw something amazing

Harry stood with his eyes closed as he felt the sensation of his boosted ability in his hands he held two beautifully crafted nodachi's the two six foot long blades stood a stark contrast between each over one red w _ith a_ green inlay along the handle and the depiction of a dragon wrapped in green lily crawling along the sheath . The other a pure black sheath and handle wrapped completely in a azure blue cloth.

In another flash they were in harry inventory

"whooo … oh uncle Remus I'm good now got my foci lets go get pizza!" said the young god with a smile so wide he nearly ripped his cheeks

LATER THAT NIGHT HARRYS ROOM HARRYS POV

It took a bit of talking but everything went fine after the olivander situation . Remus took me home after a nice dinner and told me to study till Hogwarts starts in a month

In my room late that night I took both my blades out to see what was going on

" Observe … observe "

No name

Nodachi (pre zanpakuto)

Durability 800\800

One The partially bonded blades of harldr Poseidonson wating to be fully bonded to talk to her master

No name nosachi (pre zampkuto)

Durability 1800\1800

One of the partially bonded blades of harldr Poseidonson waiting to be fully bonded to talk to her master and adopted son

"wow now just gota … wait son! , (taking a deep breath) lily no wait mum I get to talk to my mum again" the shocked and crying young god sobbed with a smile

With one use of **id create** I was in an empty pocket dimension ready to bond to my blades and talk to one of the two people I consider mothers

Holding on to the two nodachi I shouted **zanpakuto creation** as my spiritual energy merged with the blades the zampakuto were final complete the zanpakuto were finally complete meaning when I heard a voice in my head I didn't freak out but actual smiled

"hello my sweet baby ,mummy missed you so much" a soft musical voice spoke

"hi mum"

KINGS CROSSSTATION PLATFORM 9 AND 3 QUARTERS

My first sight of the Hogwarts express was breath taking the red steam engine billowing smoke made me feel like I was living in the first Narnia novel

As I sat down on the train I noticed a gaggle of red head charge into the station and couldn't help but think that the older woman leading the charge molly I heard the man shout , I didn't like the way she treated people the whole self important thing really pissed me and mum off

After she fully bonded with me we have been talking non stop and ill be truthful its been amazing . I had my mum back I even went into my inner world to be with her most of the time , she would tell me story or just about my day she was part of me and I felt better than ever

My other zanpakuto was giving us space at the moment so everything was going well for now

While waiting for the train to start moving I decided to check my status

"status "

Haraldr Poseidonson (harry potter)

Age 11

Health - 3450

Mana – 3969

Chkp – 4430

Gp – 2850

Energy regeneration 17 % per second

The gamer , the glutton ,the god

Title –son of Poseidon -son of hela –transpantheon –container of souls

Level – 1

Race – Olympian\Asgardian

Str – 125

End – 95

Dex – 110

Int – 98

Wis – 85

Luc – 69

Points –0

Money – £700 / g300 s270 k500

Haraldr Poseidonson is a half Asgardian half Olympian son of hela lokison and Poseidon heir to the Norse realms of Hel and Niffleheim as well as an heir to the crown of Olympus and Atlantis. After being banished to earth on the day of his birth he was adopted by the potter and raised happily till his fourth birthday were after the potters death was placed in the care of the durslys . Harry was raised in a normal environment attending school were he exceptional work caused him to mark to in Europe for his grade till his tenth birthday in which he gained control of his powers . Harldr has the powers of both his parents and the ability to do anything he could dream

Gains +5 to all stat each birthday

Son of Poseidon - +5 to str , end ,dex and int per level ,+500 mp per level ability's +water manipulation +earthquake manipulation + weather manipulation + Fish Communication +horse communication +water empowerment +water breathing +regeneration +bull communication

Son of hel - +10 to str ,end ,dex per level ,+1000 mp per level ability's +darkness manipulation + Astral Projection +spirit manipulation +allspeak +death touch + Canine communication + parseltongue +death empowerment +regeneration

Transpantheon – 3 powers chosen by heraldry +absorption consumption +fiction Adaption +healing

container of souls – due to lily sacrifice lilys soul is stuck in my body waiting to help harldr again

damn I say in my head only to get mental projection of my mother slapping the back of my head

"hey what have I told you about cursing , hmmm , I know your annoyed that your levels not going up but look at it this way you're a still young once you get better at using me and your other zanpackuto well do into your instant dungeons and see what we can do , hmm honey its okay "

She said while resting on my head in astral form caressing my face and hold while holding me firmly to her breasts she gently lulled me to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the marvel ,avengers ,harry potter ,highschool dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did . harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight thor every chapter every series**

Harry POV Hogwarts express the end cart

I woke three hours later to the sound of the door sliding open

without Opening my eyes to the smallest slit and activating all my sensing ability's I detected three body's , female around sixteen most likely

As they sat down , without moving I spoke

"its rude to just come in without introducing your self"

"well its rude to talk to someone without looking at them" spoke a voice I new for a long time

Opening my eye I was greeted to the view of three beautiful older women the one I new was Nymphadora Tonks the metemorph niece of Sirius and most likely her friends

"hi harry long time no see " tons said with a smile while she hugged me with all her might

At the sound of my name the other two girls in the cabin let out shocked gasps but recover quickly and with a quick nudge from the girl on the left toms started with the introductions

"well you both know about harry here so lets go the other way , on my left is my slitherin friend and cousin maleficent Mallfoy and on my right is my friend jade Aeschylus "

Maleficent Mellfoy was beautiful around 5ft 6inchs with large breasts and a thin waist , long blond near white silk strands of hair fell down to her lower back like a vale of white . Jade on the other hand had a more sporty feel to her around the same height with breasts just as large but her hair was short and wild brown .

We all talked for a couple hours I didn't get the customary questions about the night lily and James died so It was a nice relaxing talk till the door opens again to reveal a girl around my age with huge fizzy hair as she spoke with a snooty know it all way .

"hello I was wondering if you've seen my friends pet frog anywhere around here"

"no sorry , but if you want me to ill just summon it for you what's his name?"

I said shocking every one in the carriage I wonder why , oh yea it's a fourth year spell

Tonks and everyone else shouted in Éireley complete synchronisation

"you know a fourth year spell !"

"well yea I've memorized all the spells from first to fith year " I said in calm tone

This seemed to amaze the older girls but put it up to being bought up with Sirius coming over weekly. But it just seemed to piss off the new fizzy hair'ed girl

"no! That can't be true.. just finished reading the first year spell book and I was the second in Europe in my age group in Muggle school! " she seemed to not be taking this very well

"um well yea .. did you want me to summon the frog or not" I said in a cautious meaner

"yes , yes I do his names nevil and the frogs names Trevor " she said with a superior tone probably thinking I was lying

With a wave of my hand and the incantation of **acio trevor** it took a moment for the frog to be in my hand and for me to pass it to the shell shocked girl

"ho.. how did you do that ive ready so many books it said wandless magic is impossible !?"

The others seemed to be shocked as well so I explained in a calm voice

"I have a lot of magic for my size and its still growing no wand of any other foci would work for me so I just use my hand" I explain like im just talking about the wether

After that a babaling Hermine (she told us her name after we introduced ourselves)

A relaxing train ride after that was very appreciated the only annoying thing after that was maleficents little cousin came in only to run out after seing maleficent .

HOGWARTS GRAND HALL normal pov

After the getting of the train harry and the rest of the students were led up to the castle the first years by boat and second years and up by carriage

After getting all the upper years seated the first years clambered ther way in , an older witch with glasses ms mcgonical , then sat down a old raged hat on a stall infront of the teachers table and steped back

Just as a first year was going to ask what was happening the brim of the old hat opened into a mouth and started to sing in a jovial voice

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After that the sorting was kind of boring hemine went to Gryffindor and maleficents little cousin draco went to slytherin he walked up and put the sorting hat with what he thought was a superior swagger most likely but to harry it looked like when his uncle Vernon broke his leg and he rushed to the toilet after harry and Sirius pranked him with some laxatives

After while harry walked up to the sorting hat amidst the whispers of his peers

Harrys pov

After putting on the sorting hat my mind whent to a white room stood infront of me stood a amalgamation of green ,blue ,red and yellow in the vague shape of a human . Staring at 'it' cor a minute I decided to speak

"hello where am I "

It answered "oh finally I thought you would never speak, well to answer that question your in my mind space , it seems I cant sort you the normal way ,you see im the sorting hat you can call me Alistair if you like , its curious though I have been able to look inside every persons head I have been put on its amazing realy "

"cool , so what are we gonna do about that I need to be put a house to join Hogwarts?" I said with a bit of worry deciding to test something

"observe"

Alistair the bound demon

Durability 50/700

Mp – 900

Int – 700

Wis – 700

Alister is a fire demon captured by godric Gryffindor to serve as the mind of the sorting hat

Alister is a good natured being who likes hot surfaces and children

His opinion of harry is confused, exiting and positive

"so since I cant sort you how about you choose?"

"um sure how about slytherin , its closist to the lake " I reply with a sheepish smile

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

The hat shouted to the shock of everyone

 **"** **slytherin"**

At the teachers table a greasy haired potions professor fainted , as I walked down the great hall to the one person I knew on the slytherin table i was greeted to the sight of maleficent mallfoy with a beautiful smile stretch across her face , I should also say only her , tonks and jade clapped when they heard my placement . Jade was sat on the Gryffindor table and tonks at the hufelpuff table .

As I sat down next to maleficent I noticed the shocked looks of my class mate I field that away for later.

As I was the last person to be sorted the hat and stool were carried off by a cranky old man with a cat

After trying to introduce myself to my house mates and all I got was silence I gave and just talked to maleficent, it turns out shes kind of like the queen of slytherin and the only people she talks to are tonks and jade.

After dinner maleficent showed me to the dorm rooms for us slytherins . When the prefect asked me to follow him , maleficent just sneered at him , he just wilted at the look and walked back to the other first years.

When we got down to the dorms maleficent and me still talking animatedly

(lily decided she would sleep till classes started the next day and we would talk then)

Waiting in the green and snake themed common room we sat down on the couch well kind of , as soon as we sat down she pulled me over to her so I was on her lap and whispered

"mine"

Me being the gentle person I am just went with it

It was another ten minutes before the other slytherins walked in seeing my seeting arrangement shook people as draco was about to shout something till

CLANK a portrait opened at the side of the room only for the greasy professor to glide in and slam it behind him , walking in front of the firsy years he spoke with a sneer

"I am professor severus snape , potions professor hear at Hogwarts as well as head of slytherin . I don't care what you do as long as your not caught . There are some things to talk about , first you each have your own room you may choose to sleep in a multi person room you can the rooms will merg now who is going to do that ".

Most of the first years held up ther hands to merge rooms

Draco malfoy + Vincent Crabbe + Gregory Goyle

Tracey Davis + Daphne Greengrass

Millicent Bulstrode + Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

I was going to be by myself till maleficent put her hand up to the confusion of the professor

"yes ms. Malfoy why is your hand up"

She answered with a simple "heir potter and I shall be rooming together, isn't that write ?"

She directed the last part to me , in my own stuned state all I could do was nod to the eternal shock of the entire house , professor snape just sneered and said with a sneer "fine"

Later that night in harrys and maleficent shared room harrys pov

As we entered the large room I took in the size and design. It was a very large square room about the size of the entire bottom floor of the dursleys house with high ceiling, all featuring a green and silver colour scheme. The room featured two large queen size canopy beds ,two large closets and two large two huge deskes that took up a wall each

It was eerily quite as I took in the room so I decided to initiate the questioning

"so room mates … why?"

"simple you probably haven't relised it yet but were soul bonded , well kind of we still have to kiss and you still have to find the others "

"what ! , observe " and in that second I knew she was speeking the truth

Maleficent Malfoy

Age 17

Health - 200

Mana – 1200

First heir of house Malfoy

Title – soul bonded to a god (harldr Poseidonson)

Race – immortal witch (gained thru soul bond)

Str - 2

End - 20

Dex - 12

Int - 43

Wis - 21

Luc -31

Maleficent Malfoy daughter of elsa Malfoy and regulus black a sixth year Hogwarts student known as the ice queen of slytherin she hates most things except her only two friends nyphadora tonks and jade Aeschylus , her mother and now she has someone to love her soul bonded companion harldr Poseidonson who she still thinks is harry potter she also knows the bond is not complete with just the two of them and she is happy to go along with a harem for harry as long as hes happy

After looking through the detailed explanation of maleficent life and person I couldn't say she was lying …. The harem thing sounded cool though .


	5. character looks

How they look

Harry potter – looks like jin mo-ri from god of high school with green eyes

Lily – looks like kushina from Naruto with green eyes

Maleficent Malfoy – looks like emma frost from marvel

Nymphodora tonks – looks like phylock from marvel

Jade Aeschylus – looks like hana inazuka from Naruto

Hela – looks like the marvel version

Poseidon – looks like Percy Jackson version


End file.
